Dedicatedly Belong To You
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Orihime is in Japan top Death Metal Band the Espada! Too bad she wants nothing to do with it! How will she ever win Ichigo heart now? OrihimexIchgio
1. Chapter 1

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: This fanfic will be based of the anime Detroit City, the first two ep's but it will turn a different path, I do not own bleach or Detroit City. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Grey eyes stared into the mirror gazing at her reflection and the transformation she had to make for every performance - pure cake flour makeup, covering her face and any expression she held, lined with a series of black ink lines across her face. She looked like a stranger to herself._ I don't want to be here._

A mountain of screams echoed in the small, dark, stadium. The only source of light was the brightly lit stage room waiting for the band's arrival. The band had not uttered a single note or sound.

The crowd was quickly turning into a mob waiting to rock out. Several mosh pits had been formed around the floor.

"Espada!"

"Espada!"

"Espada"

Grey eyes scanned the crowd. She nervously bit her lip as she watched the massive crowd chanting the band's name. "Do we have to go out? The crowd looks scary," the nervous figure asked her calm band-mates.

A look quickly passed between the two. Green, emotionless eyes stared into a fiery blue gaze before the taller one went over and grabbed the backside of his nervous band-mate.

"Eek!"The women yelped as her long white dress for the performance went up into the air, and she quickly used her hands to force the dress down.

The taller band-mate who had assaulted her used the time to plan his next attack, forcefully putting on a long, black wig over long, flowing locks of auburn, completing the transformation of band's look.

Meanwhile, the third band member continued to stare blankly at the others with a piercing emerald gaze. A series of shuffles of clothing and protest was heard, but he was still unaffected by it all.

"Come on, you assholes, we are late as it is. That beast of a mob is going to tear this place down at any moment." The deep voice said, in loud atmosphere however it still manage to reach the two, grey eyes turned before looking down. "Hai," she whispered, bringing her hands to the short, black wig on her head.

Silently, the three walked out on stage, surrounded by a roar of screams and applause and chanting as the band made its way on stage, quickly grabbing there instruments.

"Hollow-sama!"

Orihime felt her stomach turn as she grabbed the microphone. "Are you ready, you scum?" Orihime screamed into the microphone, mentally flinching at being so mean to the crowd, who seemed to love the abuse she was giving as she let out a scream into the mike, signaling her band to start the metal performance.

Orihime let out a soft sniff as she rested her head on her makeup stand. Another painful performance; she hated this, everything about it. Every night, she had to go out there to that crowd screaming words like "rape" and "murder, orgy, bloodbath." The whole thing made her sick inside; this wasn't her.

"Another kick-ass performance," muttered Grimmjow, the bassist, as he struck a pose in the band's changing room.

"Grimmjow did you have to hit the fan with your guitar?" Orihime meekly asked her band-mate, only to quickly turn her head to avoid the dark glare.

"Listen, you bitch—"

"Espada!" a voice suddenly cheered as he barged into the room.

Orihime silently thanked any deity out there for the distraction. Her band-mates scared her sometimes. While she pretended to be someone else on stage, the death metal queen, they were the real thing. Grimmjow had a short temper and Ulquiorra an icy-cold interior.

"Orihime! You were wonderful, as usual! So cute!" Urahara sang as he strolled over to the young women.

"Thank you, Urahara." Orihime beamed at her band manger.

"Now if only your dresses were shorter, I—!"

"Oh, no! I could never!" Orihime quickly interrupted, her face crimson, causing Grimmjow to roll his eyes as he walked over to Orihime and grabbed her head.

"You're in a metal band! Start acting like you're in one!" Grimmjow growled, pushing her head down onto the makeup table.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," Orihime tearfully whispered.

"Pathetic." Ulquiorra mutter, sitting on the coach giving Orihime a look

* * *

Orihime signed they were performing their first music video today. She sat quietly in the corner as she watched the crew building the hellish set that both her manger and band-mates wanted for the video. She still liked the bunny musical idea she had…but instead, Grimmjow insisted that she eat a live bunny for the video instead.

Orihime could feel herself mentally sighing inside, only to pause when her cell phone beeped. _A text from Tatsuki! _Orihime mentally cheered.

"Hey! Women! Move your fat ass over here now!" Gimmjow shouted as he plugged his base in, while Ulquiorra sat at his drums.

"Coming," Orihime stuttered, rushing over to the set to perform the video.

"_Orihime? How are you doing? Hope you're happy in the big city"_

Orihime let out a soft cry as she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, bowing under the gaze of her annoyed band-mates. "Do I hate to swear?" she meekly asked, preparing herself for an angry outburst from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's cold stare.

"_Still eating that strange food of yours?" _

Orihime attacked the fake white chocolate bunny on camera, following the director's instructions so that, on film, it would look like she was doing the real thing.

"_I hope no one is giving you trouble, otherwise I'll take the first train and smack them. Watch out for mean men in the city, Orihime!" _

"Oh, no!" Orihime shouted, watching in horror as Grimmjow head-butted a poor assistant, spilling hot coffee over himself in the process.

"I said I wanted tea! Not coffee!"

"Are you all right sir?" She gasped as she helped the man to his feet.

The assistant let out a series of quiet yes's, not entirely sure if he could trust her. Ulquiorra quietly walked past the two, muttering, "Pathetic" at them.

"_Well, I miss you. Never change from that sweet Orihime I know." _

Orihime let out a scream toward camera as she grabbed at a bucket of fake blood fled on her as she screamed profanity.

* * *

Orihime smiled happily as she walked into the busy CD store. She couldn't stop grinning. She was so happy to be away from her scary band-mates, to be out of those clothes, wigs, and makeup. She could simply be Orihime Inoue in public, and no one could tell that she was Hollow-sama from the band Espada!

Orihime paused her cheerful humming when she noticed a familiar image. "Rukia-chan's new pop CD came out!" Orihime public cheerily as she grabbed the CD while looking at the chart list, thinking, "_I want to be like Rukia-chan, be a pop singer instead of a death metal singer. That's what I really want to do. That's why I moved to the city in the first place."_ Orihime thought tearfully as her admiralty gazedd at Rukia's image. _Why can't I be more like her? Strong?_

A boy walking down the CD aisle paused as he recognized a familiar auburn-haired girl. "Orihime?" he muttered, scowling at the woman focused on the CD.

"Hey, Orihime," he muttered, his scowl deepening in his forehead. But the auburn-haired woman continued to stare blissfully at the CD image, humming happily. The man let out a soft sigh as he grabbed the woman's shoulder.

"Eeek!" Orihime shouted as she threw the CD, knocking over a couple of shelves in the process. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry…" Orihime began to chant at different people around her. "I'll clean this up right away Kurosaki!—Kurosaki… ?" Orihime was flabbergasted, finally seeing the bright orange hair scowling man.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFucker: That's Ch! Enjoy for now!_


	2. Author Note

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Hello, if you were wondering what stories I will update, or what I plan on writting next, there will be an "Author To Do List" on my profile, if you are curious what comes out next. Thank you, and have a nice day!_


End file.
